Early Christmas Presents
by sukkermaur
Summary: Castiel is celebrating Christmas with Sam and Dean and is fascinated by the human rituals and customs. He especially likes the early Christmas Presents and what comes with it. Destiel.


Christmas was coming up and Castiel was sitting on a bench in the middle of town. They were a nice little town, he, Sam and Dean. A town that up until last night had a problem with werewolves. Not anymore. With Christmas just being days away, the trio had decided to stay there. They deserved a vacation now, Dean meant. Sam had agreed and proposed they had a proper Christmas this year. Castiel didn't know what that meant. There was a lot about this holiday that he didn't understand. It was supposed to be a celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ, and somehow that meant a bearded man from the North Pole came with birthday presents for everyone. Castiel thought about how human kind never ceased to amaze him. Even though they got presents from the bearded man called Santa Claus, they also had to buy presents for each other. Apparently it is a sign of affection and care. Castiel looked out at the people passing by with several shopping bags and smiles on their faces. A young couple came and sat down on the bench across the street. He looked at them as they snuggled up together in the cold, talking and giggling. She had brown curls and red lipstick, and he had messy black hair and a round face. The guy looked into her eyes, deeply.  
"Hon, I've got something for you."

"What?" She said, with a big smile.

"It's an early Christmas present." The man said and reached into his pocket. His hand came out again holding a little box. The girl squealed and took the box in her own hands, peaking at him before she opened it. Inside was a one dollar bill. The woman laughed and grinned, and the man looked at her with longing eyes even though she was right next to him.

"Remember the first time we met?" He asked. "You borrowed me a dollar."

"I remember!" She said and grabbed his hand. "You don't owe me anymore." Castiel tipped his head to the side, still staring at the couple. The woman leaned her face in at her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. He got marks after her lipstick.

"Thank you honey, you're the sweetest." She said and put the box in her purse. Then they started snuggling and giggling again, and soon Castiel witnessed a full on make out session. Fascinated, he observed how they moved with each other, and how they both seemed to enjoy these actions. Snowflakes started falling down from the sky, first hesitantly. After a short ten seconds, however, the snow was everywhere. Castiel could hardly see the couple anymore, but he could hear them laugh. After not long they got up and skipped down the street, dancing around with snow as confetti. Castiel looked their way long after they were gone. He tried to analyze these odd rituals, but found them too complex to find any straight forward answer. Snow was heaping up on Castiel's shoulders and so he stood up and zapped away.

"Jeez, Cas, you scared me!" Dean said. Castiel turned around and saw Dean picking up a beer can from the floor. It had spilled out its contents all over the floor. Dean rushed to get a towel.  
"I've got it" Castiel said as snapped his fingers. The floor was dry once again. Dean looked at Castiel.

"You're covered in snow, pal. Where have you been?" He asked while getting another beer from the little refrigerator in the corner of the motel room.

"I was just outside. I think I understand this holiday a little bit better now."

Dean turned on the TV set.

"Awesome." He said. It didn't sound like he had been listening. Castiel removed the snow off his clothes with a simple hand gesture. Dean burped.

"Where is Sam?"

"He just left to hoard food and will probably be out for a while. He thinks we should eat "properly" since we're having a real celebration. That means no burgers."

"Oh." Castiel said, narrowing his eyes as he so often did when receiving information. So Christmas meant no burgers. How odd.

"Yeah, I know. Jerk."

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Castiel asked. He didn't understand what he had done wrong.

"What?" Dean sat up and looked confused at the angel.

"You called me a jerk. Do you not use that as a reaction word for when someone does or says something you do not like?"

"I called Sam a jerk. Not you, Cas." Dean said with a little smile. He suddenly seemed to actually look at Castiel who hadn't moved since he'd arrived. He furrowed his brown.

"Where's your tie?" He asked. Castiel looked down at his shirt. True, the tie was gone.

"A believer of God had sat his own on fire and was very upset and prayed to the lord for help. He was late for a dinner with someone important. So I gave him mine."

Dean looked impressed. He got to his feet and measured Castiel with his eyes.

"Well, it doesn't look right, does it?" He concluded. Castiel didn't know if it looked right and didn't answer. Dean suddenly shoved his beer in Castiel's hand and walked towards his suitcase.

"Hang on." He said and opened it, digging around inside it. He pulled out two ties, one grey and one dark blue with thin, black stripes. He came back and held them up in front of Castiel, trying to picture them both on.

"Definitely this." He said and threw away the grey. With concentration on top Dean put the tie around Castiel's neck. They were so close the Angel could feel the warmth of the human body beam toward his. Castiel looked at Dean's face. A pretty face, he thought. It was bright and soft, and Dean had his tongue sticking out at the corner of his mouth, like he sometimes had when concentrating. Dean tied the tie thoroughly, it even had the right side up. Then he clasped Castiel on the chest.

"There, that looks good on you." He smiled.

"But it's yours." Castiel said and looked down at the tie. Dean had worn it several times with the agent suit, he remembered every occasion.

"You can have it" Dean answered. "Look at it as an early Christmas present."

That was what the man had said to his girlfriend on the bench, Castiel thought. He looked into Dean's eyes. They were so green and mesmerizing. Castiel leaned towards Dean and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." He then said and looked down, wondering if he had done it right. He hoped so.

"Wha -" Dean said confused. "What was that?"

Castiel looked up again. Dean seemed puzzled, maybe even hesitant. They're eyes were locked for a long time, and Castiel thought maybe he could understand the longing he had seen in the man's eyes. He too longed to be even closer to Dean, even if they were only inches apart. His eyes went down to Dean's lips. His mouth was a little bit open, with delicate, pinkish lips. He could hear the breath brushing past them. Castiel looked back up at Dean's eyes. It was like Dean was drinking him in, the confusion was gone. He lifted a rough hunter's hand and softly put it on Castiel's neck, his thumb caressing the jawline. Then he leaned in, carefully, and put his lips against Castiel's. The angel saw the man close his eyes and decided to do so as well. He felt his own upper lip being caught between both of Dean's, and smoothly gliding along them. Dean's other hand was suddenly placed on Castiel's side, holding him firmly as Dean roughed up the kiss and pulled his angel closer. Castiel felt the safeness of being so close to Dean, the warmth of his body, their skin touching. He could even taste his breath, and hear his racing heart. Their lips moved together like if they were finally used for their true purpose, like if they were meant to be together like this. Suddenly Dean stopped kissing Castiel, he paused and rested his forehead against Castiel's. He was smiling and breathing, and slowly he loosened his grip on Castiel's neck. Dean pulled back, just a little, to be able to see the angel's face. Castiel smiled too. He felt uplifted and ecstatic, but contained himself.

"I like this custom." He said, looking at Dean with a sort of admiration. Uncertainness flickered across Dean's eyes, but he still blushed and smiled like if he was trying to hold it back but couldn't.

"Cas…" He said, almost whispering.

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean took a step back and scratched his head, he seemed to be conflicted. Still, his whole body beamed with energy.

"How about I show you another Christmas custom?" he said, looking at Castiel with big round eyes.

"Sure." Castiel agreed. He admitted to himself that he liked this holiday and its rituals. He was glad he was celebrating it with Dean. He couldn't imagine this feeling right with anyone else. Dean bit his lip, thinking, and Castiel found that it made him tingle inside. Dean spoke again.

"Well, you know… It's one that people with special bonds do, you know. We have this _profound_ bond, right? You remember saying that?" Dean stepped closer. Castiel could feel his blood boiling in his veins.

"I do." Castiel said, happy Dean had remembered something from so long ago.

"Yeah, so…" Dean came even closer and Castiel could once again feel his warmth and his breath tickling his neck. "Best not tell Sam about this though, he could get jealous of our connection."

"Right." Castiel said and couldn't help himself anymore. He gently kissed the side of Dean's neck, the warm, pulsating skin. A moment he pulled his head back to look at Dean's face before he grabbed it in his hands and kissed the perfectly shaped lips. They're faces met once again and both let go of all constrain and restrictions. Castiel quickly got the hang of how to move his lips to go with Dean's, and how to turn his face so that the noses didn't bump. He had Dean's arms safely around him and he had a fire in his stomach burning wildly. Without unattaching, they moved to the bed a few meters away. Dean pushed Castiel down on top of it, before he pulled off his own shirt and bent over Cas. He sat over him, with one leg on each side as he continued the kiss, adding some gentle biting of Castiel's lower lip. Unwillingly, the angel let out a gasp. Castiel put his hand to Dean's chest, feeling the muscular body with his fingers. Dean kissed his mouth, his jaw and down his neck and started loosening the tie. Castiel watched, breathlessly as the tie was pulled at.

"Wait." He said, and Dean stopped and looked at Castiel. "That was my Christmas present. I'd like to keep it"

Dean bit his lip, trying not to laugh. He wrapped the tie around his hand and pulled Castiel's head up and closer to himself. He then kissed Castiel with heavenly lips, slowly, deeply, tracing Castiel's mouth with his tongue.

"Of course you can keep the tie." Dean murmured against Castiel's face. "Bloody Michael Fish"

Castiel looked at him with worried eyes. "I hope you're not under the impression that I am a fish called Michael?" He asked and almost had to cross his eyes to look at Dean as they're faces were so close. Dean smiled and let out a little laugh. He then gave Castiel a simple kiss on the lips before he let go of the tie and lied down next to his angel. Castiel turned to the side to be able to see the man. He was amazed of this feeling he had, how they were as close as they could get without touching, but still it wasn't close enough. He was realizing how long he had wanted this, wanted Dean.

Castiel did a simple touch on Dean's forehead and got the information he wanted in less than a second. Dean was thinking the same thing. How he'd denied it to himself for years, but now he knew. Now they both knew. Castiel was in love with a human. And the human loved him back.


End file.
